Data storage devices are delicate devices that are easily damaged by scratches, dirt and other consequences of handling. As such, there is a need for carrying and storing cases and other devices that protect compact discs, DVDs and other products during transporting and between uses.
Present solutions to this problem in packaging involve cases that allow the user to carry multiple discs at once. However, not all of these devices are easy to use.
Many existing systems for transporting data storage devices do not allow secure and simple movement of multiple discs.
Needs exist for improved methods for storing, protecting and transporting data storage devices in a less expensive and more secure manner.